La Batalla
by pololina
Summary: -He decidido dar batalla...- La Historia se revive en un festival, donde la obstinación se enfrenta a la sinceridad. El valor de una promesa vaga... Y quizás, la Historia no es tan exacta como lo aparenta...


Hola! Esta pequeña historia la escribí como regalo de navidad en un intercambio a una usuaria en un famoso foro xD

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Hetalia. Me costó un poco de trabajo buscar la inspiración, pero las cosas se dieron satisfactoriamente.

Los que son españoles, les sonará familiar el evento descrito a continuación. O bien pueden investigar un poco.

Disfruten la lectura y gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p><strong>LA BATALLA<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Cartagena, España.<span>

21 de septiembre.

"_Y después del verano... Cartagineses contra Romanos."_

-Mierda…

Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. Digo, claro que sé la razón de porqué estoy en este lugar, pero… Me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

Nunca creí verme en esta situación un tanto… Humillante.

El atardecer inunda las calles de esta ciudad y la brisa marina hace que la frescura invada mis entrañas. Un cosquilleo se hace presente, en mi estómago. Mi organismo me da una mala jugada mientras que mi mente insiste en que no tengo razón por sentirme así. Trato de enfocarme de nuevo en la urbanidad que me rodea. Casas pintorescas vestidas de blancos y coronadas por tejados ocres y negruzcos, inundan mi panorama. Muy parecido a mi hogar, al menos en los suburbios. Los suelos son empedrados, lo que aumenta ese sentimiento nostálgico en mí.

De nuevo, la brisa recorre mi ser. Es salada, tan proveniente de mi hogar, de ese hermoso mar que le dicen Mediterráneo. Sin embargo hay un ligero asomo del otoño que invadirá la región. Sigue estando cálido, pero no es lo mismo. A veces llego a pensar que no estoy en España. El sol ya no quema tanto.

-El sol…

Mi imaginación vuela y siento las mariposas en mi estomago, otra vez. Sacudo mi cabeza, tengo que estar concentrado. Debo de cargar un estandarte de dos metros de la octava legión del ejercito romano comandadas por Publio Cornelio Escipión, donde desfilo por las calles que ya les he descrito.

-Sí, ro-ma-no…

Me siento un poco ridículo con este atuendo. En estos tiempos modernos, es más un disfraz que un estilo de vida, claro está. Aunque, al portar los ornamentos de un centurión… Me pregunto si así se veía el abuelo, en todo su esplendor. Pensándolo bien, quizás no luzca tan genial. Tal vez el idiota de mi hermano opine lo contrario. ¡Qué más da! Imagino sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa estúpida, como suele ponerla cada vez que ve a Ludwig, ese alemán imbécil. ¿Me veré así cuando lo veo…?

-¡Mierda! ¡Concéntrate!-

Supongo que se preguntarán qué demonios hago en Cartagena, vestido de un miembro del ejército del Imperio Romano y con un montón de turistas tomándome fotos o perpetuando mi imagen con sus cámaras de video.

Bueno, estoy en un festival en un pequeño pueblo.

Sobre lo otro, ni yo mismo les tengo una respuesta adecuada. En el fondo lo sé, pero no me lo admito el decirlo.

Aún no.

Sin mucho disimulo, miro a las personas; las observo a los ojos, porque quiero descubrir unos ojos verdes en particular. Unos ojos que me recuerdan a mi infancia en este país. Me hacen recordar la soledad en la que me encontraba, entre los verdes montes y sus llanuras amarillentas. Los olores de la costa, la paella que rehúso comer, el rojo de los tomates…

-Tomates…

Ya deja de pensar en tomates. Aún no estoy listo.

Los tambores que acompañan la marcha, cambian de ritmo. Nos detenemos.

Estoy, junto con otros "soldados", en la plaza central de la ciudad cartaginense. Al menos nos soy el único con traje. Hay mujeres y hombres simulando ser de la clase de los patricios, senadores, niños de la nobleza romana, siervos, caballos, y hasta un César hay, uno gordo y con las mejillas chapeteadas.

Había mucha gente. Era viernes, en particular el último de septiembre. Hoy será la batalla definitiva. Nos enfrentaríamos a los cartaginenses, comandados nada más ni nada menos que por el hermano del Aníbal, Asdrúbal Barca.

Las trompetas hacen su aparición con su sonido estruendoso y anunciando la llegada de los temidos "bárbaros". No obstante, mis ojos se encontraron con unos que me aturdían, entre las filas enemigas. Una descarga se hizo notar por mi espalda. De inmediato, me aferro a la vara del estandarte que poseo y escondo mis facciones detrás de la tela color verde. Espero no haber sido descubierto.

Me atrevo a mirar de nuevo y él ya está muy lejos como para percatarse de mi presencia.

-_Pazzo_…

La banda de guerra toca. Los espectadores de acomodan con la comodidad de que el sol se ha ido. Los árboles bailan con el viento, que huele a mar. Mis manos tiemblan y el sudor frío se escurre por mi frente.

El anunciador, dice que la batalla decisiva está por acontecer, que se revivirá el clímax de la segunda guerra púnica acontecida en Hispania. Con todas mis fuerzas, ruego no encontrármelo en la simulada batalla. No soy bueno con las armas. No como mi abuelo. Digo, me enseñaron, pero nunca he usado esas habilidades.

Pero…

He decidido hacer batalla, y además, ¿quién podría reconocerme con mi casco de centurión bellamente adornado? Mi mechón no me delataría.

Quizás en esta ocasión, pueda sentirme como la vieja Roma. Imponente, sin dejarme vencer por la dulzura y sencillez de esos ojos.

El silencio de hace presente. Una imponente voz, grita el sonido de la guerra.

Ha comenzado.

Y como si fuera el destino, nos hemos encontrado.

Cara a cara.

-No suelo tomarme las cosas muy en serio…- Me dice. Yo contemplo la majestuosidad de sus cabellos oscuros meneándose con la brisa. – Pero hoy me daré el lujo de darte una paliza-

-Pero la historia dice lo contrario: Los romanos fuimos vencedores…- le respondo.

Y desenvainé mi espada. Comenzó la pelea.

Mi concentración se veía agrietada al verlo, tan hermoso con un traje rústico que llegó a usar el mismísimo Aníbal. Se lo tomó muy a pecho.

Justo como yo.

De repente, entre le forcejeo de nuestras espadas, recuerdo la razón por la que estoy aquí. Se me hace tan evidente.

Hace un año, ambos éramos los espectadores de dicho festival. Debo decir que la fascinación de Antonio era exagerada. Sospeché incluso que no sabía el resultado de la batalla. Yo sólo lo miraba, serio. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su efusiva forma de ser en ese momento.

El lo notó. Odio que me descifre de esa manera. Como si yo fuera un lienzo transparente. Tomó mis manos y me miró de esa manera que sólo los españoles saben hacerlo. Me propuso que para el próximo año, cuando sea septiembre, nos postuláramos para participar en los bandos respectivos. El brillo de sus ojos, invadió los míos y no pude sostenerle la mirada. Le dije que era un interesando. Y esa fue mi burda respuesta.

Días después me fui de su lado. De hecho, nunca le hice saber si vendría o no.

Por lo tanto ya me atrevo a decir porqué estoy aquí.

Lejos del festival, del bando y de la historia, yo me encuentro aquí por el significado de una promesa. Del sentido de saber que siempre hay alguien esperándote y procurando por ti.

Una boba sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Tal vez me veo igual de ridículo que mi hermano. Con una estocada, mi casco cae y mi mechón hace aparición. Las facciones duras de mi oponente desaparecieron.

Las lágrimas inundan mis ojos.

-¿Lovino?-

Y corre a estrujarme entre sus brazos.

-Si Antonio, regresé…Por el festival…-

Y un tierno beso interrumpe mi excusa.

Quizás la Historia no acertó esta vez. Es verdad que en Cartagena venció Roma.

Pero en este momento, España invadió y logró conquistar el terco y desconfiado corazón de un romano.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado...<p>

Nos vemos!


End file.
